Everlasting Love
by diskomoon
Summary: A story about what life would have been like for Nick and Zoe if they'd still been together.
1. Stay

This is my first ever fanfic. All characters belong to the BBC . Hope you like it!

CHAPTER ONE

Zoe took a deep breath as she got out of her car, staring at the ED before her. It was the first time she had been back since the whole baby thing, and to say she was nervous about seeing Nick again was an understatement.

On the other side of the car park she saw Nick arrive and quickly pretended she was looking at her make-up in her mirror. Just seeing him made Zoe's eyes well up with tears. After he had gone inside, she quickly wiped them away and walked into the ED, her head held high. Zoe was NOT going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

When she got in, Nick had disappeared thankfully.

"Good morning Dr. Hanna." said Noel cheerfully.

"Morning Noel." replied Zoe

As she walked to her office, Zoe's stomach twisted. Nick was coming her way. She picked up speed, her heels clicking on the hard floor. Zoe felt Nick's arm gently brush hers, which sent a small shiver down her spine. Entering her office, she shut the door and sat at her desk. Realising she had a left a small photo on it, Zoe quickly threw it in the bin before she started crying again. She started to type out an email, her resignation letter. Zoe couldn't stay here any longer, it hurt too much. She couldn't bare to see him everyday after the terrible thing she had done. She had broke his heart, and it was time to start afresh. It hurt, but she had to leave.

Suddenly there was a sharp knocking at her door. For one moment Zoe thought it might be Nick and froze, bet realising he would probably never speak to her again, except when they were working, Zoe relaxed and said "Come in."

Adam entered with a strange smile on his face, like he was forcing it. It wasn't the way he usually smiled.

"H h hi Zoe, I just wondered how you were."

"I'm fine Adam." Zoe said, forcing a smile.

"Oh ok, ummm you know Zoe, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here ok?" Adam said, scratching the back of his head.

"Adam really, I am absolutely fine!" Zoe said, a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"I just want some time alone, after what I've b been through." As she said this her eyes pricked and a tear escaped her eye.

"Zoe…." Adam said worriedly. He shut the door and knelt down so he was level with her. "You are not fine! I know it's hard having to go to work with Nick here, but you can get through this."

"I can't Adam, I'm leaving."

"What? What the hell Zoe?"

"Adam, please understand, I need to start afresh, it's the best thing for both me and Nick, he breaks my heart every time I see him, and I probably do the same to him."

"But…"

"No buts Adam, I'm leaving, and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind."

Adam sighed, There was no point in arguing with her. He nodded.

"Ok Zoe, I understand, but I'm really gonna miss you, you know."

"Oh come here." Zoe said, giving him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you too, but don't tell Nick ok?" It hurt to say his name.

"Sure."

"And don't make a big fuss when you tell the rest of the staff ok?"

"Yes of course Zoe."

"Thanks Adam." She smiled weakly.

Zoe's last day seemed to fly by. Before she knew it, it was time to leave. She packed her things into her bag. All Nick-related things were staying here. She wanted nothing to remind her of him. She sighed, opening her door, preparing to say her quick goodbyes before Nick noticed anything.

Meanwhile Nick was in his office, sorting patient notes. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Nick said sharply.

"Hi Mr. J, just some more patient notes for ya."

"Thank you Noel."

"Are you gonna say goodbye to Zoe? She's off now, I have to admit I am gonna miss her."

"Sorry?" Nick said, not quite understanding.

"Well you knew she was leaving didn't ya? Off to make a fresh start apparently. Can't say I blame her, after everything she's been through" But Nick was out of the door before Noel had even finished the sentence.

Nick ran as fast as he could. Those few words had made him realise how much he loved Zoe, how much he needed her in his life.

"Where is she?" Nick said panicked.

"Oh Zoe?" Kirsty said, "she just left a minute ago."

Nick shot out the door like a cat. Kirsty looked at Adam, a confused look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Maybe he just wants to say goodbye."

Nick ran outside. It was pouring with rain. The raindrops trickled down his face as he looked around frantically for Zoe's car. Suddenly he saw it driving slowly away. He ran for it.

"Stop, STOP!" Nick shouted.

Zoe looked in her rearview mirror. She was gob smacked. There was the man she had loved, standing in the rain calling her name. She stepped out of her car.

"Nick? What the hell are you doing?"

"Zoe…..Zoe please don't go, Stay."

Zoe gazed at Nick's eyes, wide with relief that he hadn't lost her.

"Zoe I can't live without you, I…I love you…."

She stared at him, not quite believing it. Nick had one hand on each side of her head, gazing into her brown eyes. She closed them, and felt Nick's lips press against hers.

She wrapped her arms round his neck, one hand resting on the back of his head.

They kissed passionately, the rain falling around them, knowing they would be together forever.

And there ya go! A bit movie style, I know! But I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. New chapter soon! x


	2. Sunday

Hello everybody, this is the second chapter, called "Sunday" it is also the name of a Hurts song :D Anyway, enjoy.

CHAPTER 2:SUNDAY

Zoe's eyes fluttered open. A small gap in the curtains let a ray of sunshine into the bedroom, which shone on the beautiful pair of hazel eyes looking down at her.

"Morning sleepy head, what would you like for breakfast?" Nick Smiled.

"Toast please, Mr. Jordan, oh and would you get a glass of orange juice too?" Zoe said, yawning.

"Certainly Dr. Hanna." Nick winked at her. Zoe loved it when he did that, it was one of the many things she had missed when they split. Nick climbed out of bed and went through to the kitchen, while Zoe drew the curtains to let the dazzling sunshine through. Last week it would've just been another lonely Sunday for Zoe, sitting at the table eating her breakfast, with no one sitting at the seat opposite her. But today was different.

Three minutes later, Nick came through with the orange juice and a plate of crumpets.

"Ummmm what happened to the toast?" Zoe said.

"Well I saw these and as I know you love crumpets I thought you would like them instead." he said jokingly.

"Not as much as you do Nick!" Zoe shoved a crumpet into his mouth. "You know I don't like crumpets!" She laughed as Nick bit off a large chunk, pretending to look annoyed with her.

"Yes I know, Zoe. I'll be back in a few minutes." Nick smiled. He went back into the kitchen, taking his crumpets with him. Zoe smiled when she heard the sound of something frying. Obviously the toast would be accompanied by an egg or something.

Later, Nick came back with fried egg on toast.

"Better?" He said.

"One hundred times better thank you." She smiled and kissed him.

After eating her breakfast Zoe said,

"Nick why did you forgive me so quick? I still feel terrible about what I did, I thought you would never forgive me."

"Because I was too stupid to stop and think about why you lied. I understand why you did it, but I do wish you had told me sooner, Zoe. You can tell me anything."

" Nick I'm so sorry" Zoe's eyes started to well up. "I should've told you, I should've known I can tell you anything. But I was so scared I would lose you, Nick. All I did was dig myself in deeper. I wish I could go back in time and start again, and make it all right."

"Zoe it is alright. I'm here now, and I'm never going to leave you again." He kissed her tenderly, and Zoe felt much better.

"Well I suppose we'd better get ready." Nick said, and he went to choose a shirt to wear. When he picked up a white one, Zoe said,

"No Nick, I like you in blue better." She smiled.

"And what tie do you think then?" Nick said. "You have a good eye for fashion." He thought of the lovely pencil skirts she wore and smiled.

"The dark blue with dots." Zoe replied.

"Good choice." he said, and went into the bathroom to get changed and put on his Hugo Boss aftershave. Zoe changed into her usual pencil skirt and pink shirt, complete with black heels.

After they were both ready, they got to work to find a load of drunk people who had been clubbing and fell into a large ditch, leaving them with cuts all over.

There was also a boy who had a saucepan stuck on his head, and an old lady who had broken her leg. Nick took the boy, Zoe the lady, and Lenny, Kirsty and Adam took the clubbers. Noel whispered to Big Mac,

"Are they back together then? Did you see how close they were walking to each other when they arrived? Mr. Jordan ran out of his office yesterday before even letting me finish what I was saying, typical Mr. Jordan eh?

"Indeed." said Big Mac, "they definitely look back together alright."

At lunch break, Zoe went into Nick's office to find him dealing with patient documents, as usual. He greeted her.

"Hello Zo, is Mrs. Simpson (broken leg lady) all right?"

"Yes she's doing well, Nick."

"Jolly good. Something you need?"

"Oh just here to deliver your coffee." She smiled.

"Thank you Zoe" He took the cup. Zoe opened the door to leave.

"Oh and Zoe?"

"Yes Nick?" she said.

"How do you fancy fish and chips tonight?" He grinned.

"I'd love to, but Nick Jordan eating fish and chips? I thought you were I

italian, after all" She said jokingly.

"That's HALF italian Dr. Hanna, I'm also half english, so I do like english food as well" He laughed. Zoe closed the door smiling.

Four hours later, it was time to go. Zoe left, only this time with Nick by her side.

They drove to the nearest chip shop, which wasn't too busy as it was sunday.

"Can I take your order please, Dr. Hanna?" He smiled.

"Scampi and chips please Mr. Jordan." Zoe laughed.

He kissed her on the cheek and got out the car, walking across the road to the shop.

She smiled as he looked at her from inside, smiling back. Six minutes later he was back with the food.

"Why don't we go to that spot near the bridge?" He asked. "We can watch the sunset."

"That sounds perfect, Nick."

He started the engine, turning on the radio and flicking through the stations before settling on Classic FM. Zoe smiled to herself. Usually she would switch to Radio One as soon as he did that, but this time she let him have his way. They arrived at the little car park overlooking the river, the setting sun glistening off the calm water.

Nick offered Zoe a bit of battered fish, which she took and nibbled at while he ate a chip. By the time they had finished, the sun had long gone.

"That was delicious, don't you agree?" Nick said

"It was lovely." Zoe said, "Could it be any more perfect, sitting with you watching the sun set?"

"Maybe it could." Nick smiled, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. She kissed him back. Now it was completely perfect.

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews so far! They brought a smile to my face! New chapter before you can say Higgledy Hi! x


	3. Happiness

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't put this up yesterday, I had a nasty cold.. Hope you like this next chapter!

CHAPTER 3

"Zoe! Dinner's ready!" Nick called. Zoe looked up from the magazine she was reading and said,

"Coming Nick!" She entered the kitchen to see him serving up some penne pasta in a delicious looking sauce. Zoe's stomach growled at the sight of it. Nick turned to see her standing behind him in a blue t-shirt and simple denim skirt. He was so happy she was back, he didn't know what he'd have done if he hadn't stopped her. Nick wasn't the sort of person to say lovey-dovey words like "I can't live without you", but he knew he would have to say something pretty special to make Zoe realise how much he loved her.

Zoe sat at the table, picking up her knife and fork.

"I'm starving, the only thing I've ate today is a slice of toast and sausage roll for lunch!" She said.

"Not very healthy Zoe. Anyway eat up, I cooked this especially for you."

"Awww thanks Nick, it looks delicious." Zoe picked up her fork and stabbed a bit of pasta. As she brought it up to her mouth her stomach twisted with nausea.

"Urghhh." She moaned.

"Zo? Don't you like it, I thought it was one of your favourite meals."

"Yeah Nick I love it, but I've suddenly lost my appetite. I think I'll just leave it for a sec."

"Well of course you're going to feel funny if all you ate was poxy slice of toast and sausage roll, Zoe!" Nick replied. Zoe picked up her fork again and ate some.

"Oh Zo! I'm not forcing you to eat, I was just saying."

"Don't worry Nick, I feel a bit better now."

"Ok then." he said, and they carried on with their meal.

The next day…..

"Right we have Ella, 27, here, involved in a RTC, her heart rate is 89 and she has several broken ribs and both legs are broken." Dixie said quickly.

"Ok 10mg morphine please Dr. Trueman, and can someone call radiology, we'll need an x-ray" Nick said. He went into resus with Adam, Lenny and Kirsty, leaving Zoe outside to take care of the patient's husband. After dealing with him, Zoe walked to her office to do some paper work. Time went so slow when she did that, it seemed to go much faster if she was dealing with patients. After about an hour she got up to go for her coffee break. As soon as Zoe stood up she felt dizzy. She quickly sat down again and took a deep breath. Why was she feeling like this? This was exactly how she felt yesterday. After a few seconds she felt alright and went to get her coffee. Nick was coming towards her.

"Coming to get a coffee are you? Me too." He smiled.

"Yep, but I'm not sure about coffee….I think I'll get something cold." Zoe said, pressing the button for a can of coke. She was feeling rather hot all of a sudden.

"Oh I see, come and have it in my office, I'm free for about ten minutes." Nick said, looking at his watch. So they walked to his office, their shoulders touching. After shutting the door Zoe sat straight on the sofa and rested her hand on her forehead.

"You alright Zoe? You don't look too well." Nick said with concern. He knelt down and removed her hand gently to feel her forehead.

"Zoe you're rather hot." He said.

"Mmmmmm." Zoe mumbled.

"Maybe you're catching a cold. Do you have any other symptoms?"

"Just…dizzy….and I've lost my appetite."

"Again? That happened yesterday day, Zo."

"Yeah I haven't felt too sharp in the past few days to be honest Nick, I've been feeling a little sick." Nick didn't say anything.

"Nick?" Zoe said. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh Nick! There is no way I could be pregnant! We've only been back together a week! And I wasn't pregnant at that scan I had, so not possible."

"Oh but we did make love the night before the power cut didn't we Dr. Hanna?"

"Trust you to remember something like that, Nick Jordan!" She half laughed.

"And Zoe, you know full well that the scan wouldn't have shown signs of pregnancy that soon."

"You don't think…"

"Well there's no harm in taking a test is there?"

"I suppose so, Nick, but don't get your hopes up, the gynecologist said I only had a one-in-four chance of conceiving."

"I understand."

"Ok." She took a deep breath.

"I'll go and take one." She left the room before Nick could say anything, leaving him sitting there with his index finger resting on his lips, slightly bent. He usually did this when he was thinking.

Zoe took a test out of the cupboard down the hall. She hoped that this time there would be the sign she wanted to see, a plus sign. She entered the ladies loos, praying.

Nick was still sat in his chair, in the same position as when Zoe had left the room.

Three minutes later, Zoe was sitting on the loo, waiting for the results. She tapped her foot on the hard floor. "Come on…."she thought. Suddenly, a sign appeared. Zoe dropped the test.

Nick was wondering what news he was going to get. Joyous, or bad? Would he be hugging Zoe, or comforting her? Suddenly the door opened.

"Nick?" Zoe sounded like she had just seen a ghost.

"H here." She passed the test to Nick. His eyes widened.

"Oh my god Zoe! He said loudly, scooping her into a massive hug.

"Yes you're going to be a father Nick! Oh I thought this would never happen, it's like a dream!"

"Oh Zoe, I feel like the happiest man on earth." Nick eyes looked slightly glistening, but it was hard to tell.

"I love you so much, Nick."

"Me too." He whispered.

"I think we should go for a drink to celebrate. No more red wine for you!" He laughed.

"Haha, are we gonna tell the rest of the gang? Or would you rather wait?"

"Hmmm not yet, I think we'll leave it a little while."

"Ok." Zoe had tears running down her cheeks, she had never felt so happy in her entire life.

Later at the bar….

"I think we should have a toast, to our baby."

"To our baby." Zoe said holding up her glass of her orange juice. She was certainly going to have to put up with a lot more of these for the next eight months.

And there you have it! I hope I got the part right about morphine and that. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the name of the chapter gave anything away, but I can't seem to think of a better name for it. You probably saw the pregnancy coming anyway. Until the next chapter! :D


	4. Surprise

Hello, sorry I took a while to update, Since last week I've had a cold, migraine and birthday, which has obviously taken up my time. Hope you like number four.

CHAPTER 4:

Zoe sighed as the girl yet again refused to have her blood taken.

"I….told you….I am…not….having my….blood..taken!" She said inbetween trying to pull away from Adam's firm grasp on her arm.

"Look, we're not doing this to annoy you, Rachel, we wouldn't do it if it didn't have any benefit would we? Trust me, if we don't take your blood and find out what's wrong, you could be in even more serious health than you already are. So just relax ok? It'll be over soon." Zoe said quickly. The longer this girl kept fighting her, the longer she would be injured. The girl relented and slumped her arms down in defeat.

"Good girl." Zoe said in soothing tone to help her relax. Rachel closed her eyes tight shut as the needle pierced her skin. She let out a small whimper.

"It's ok, nearly done…" Zoe said. The girl let out a big sigh of relief as Zoe took out the needle.

"That wasn't so bad, it was over quickly." She muttered.

"I told you didn't I? Now you get some rest while I run this off to the lab."

Rachel nodded, and whispered a "thank you"

Later, Zoe entered Nick's office to find him on his computer. He quickly pressed the "minimise" button in the top right corner of the screen.

"Hey Zo."

"Hello Mr. Gorgeous." Zoe said in a sexy voice. He smiled, lifting his hand, wiggling his index finger to indicate for her to come over. Zoe walked over and got on his lap. She pulled his red tie so she could press her lips to his. Nick's hand slid up her thigh as he slowly lowered his mouth down her neck until his lips reached her chest….

BANG BANG BANG. A loud knocking at the door. Zoe sighed and got off Nick. He straightened his tie quickly before Henry walked in with his usual serious expression on his face. No indication that he was suspicious about what they had been up to.

But Zoe couldn't help but feel self-conscious of her pink cheeks.

"Ah Mr. Jordan, there is going to be a meeting later regarding the budget cuts. It will be upstairs in the meeting room at four. I'll see you then." He walked out quickly and shut the door before Nick could say anything. Nick's eyes moved to Zoe, and he smiled.

"Now where were we?" He said seductively.

Before Nick knew it, it was time for the meeting.

"See you later baby." Zoe said, still in a sexy mood after their fun.

"See you, Honey." Nick replied in an equally sexy voice, winking. He smiled to himself as he walked down the corridor, heading to the lift.

Zoe was kept busy with loads of patients while Nick was sat at the meeting, listening to ten other men rant on about cuts, budgets and all that crap. He couldn't wait to get back to Zoe, he had a surprise for her.

"Mr. Jordan!" A man said.

"Oh sorry, I do apoligize. As we were." He hadn't realized he hadn't been listening. Thinking of your girlfriend was quite a distraction. Zoe was also distracted, she kept thinking of the way Nick said her name as he kissed her…..but Zoe quickly snapped out of it when the man she was dealing with suddenly yelled in pain. She glanced at the clock, not long until her shift was over.

Once the man was stable, Zoe was able to finish her shift. She went into the staff room to grab her bag and jacket. A shiver went down her spine when she felt Nick's arms wrap around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach. She smiled as he kissed her neck, breathing in the scent of her flower bomb perfume.

"Ready to go, Dr. Hanna?"

"Indeed Mr. Jordan."

They walked out to the car park, and Nick pressed the button on his car keys to unlock it. As soon as the engine was on, Zoe quickly switched to radio one. Nick furrowed his eyebrows. She laughed.

"No classic stuff today, Mr Jordan, my turn." Zoe said as Lady Gaga was warbling _poker face._

"I hate this crap, Zo."

"And I love it!" She laughed. Nick shook his head as he put his foot down on the accelerator. They drove off towards home.

When they got in, Nick went straight to the freezer. He was _starving. _

"What do you fancy, Zo?"

"You!" She laughed.

"Very funny. I meant for dinner!"

"Haha, I know. How about you just bang in some pie and chips?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." He said. Zoe was in a very good mood considering she had been violently sick that morning. She had complained all the way to work about how she was gonna be sick every day for the next eight months, so Nick had told her that she might get a break from it, as some women did. That had cheered her up a bit. Zoe had never been a morning person anyway, she loved nothing better than to get home and have a glass of wine while watching a soap on tv. Which is what she was doing now. (Except for the wine, because she's pregnant)

When they had finished eating, Nick switched off the tv, and got the laptop.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Zoe tried to grab the remote but he lifted it up in the air.

"Just wait a moment, Zoe! I've got something to show you."

"What?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait and see." He smiled. Nick went into his emails, clicked a new one, and turned the laptop to Zoe.

"Aha, the confirmation email has arrived." He said.

"Confirmation?" Zoe said, thinking it was some sort of her appointment for her. Her eyes scanned the words, which said "Two tickets to Rome"

"Rome? Oh my god, Rome! Nick!" She said, and turned to him.

"Rome?" She said again.

"Yes what else? We're going on holiday." Nick smiled.

"Oh my god!" Zoe screeched, throwing her arms around him.

"We're leaving in a week"

"Oh wow, that soon? I can't wait Nick! We really needed a holiday."

"Indeed, I knew you would love to go."

"Where abouts in Rome?"

"A lovely apartment in the centre."

"Rather posh I expect, knowing you, Nick Jordan." Zoe laughed.

"I honestly thought you had booked me some sort of medical appointment for the baby." She continued.

"Not quite yet, Zoe, but unfortunately you will have to go at some point."

"I know, but that's not for another 2 odd months. So no worries. Anyway, shall we have some wine to celebrate?"

"Yes, but you're having orange juice."

"Haha I knew it."

Nick chuckled to himself as he fetched the drinks. He brought them over and sat down next to Zoe to watch the rest of the programme, his arm wrapped around her. Before they knew it, it was eleven o' clock. They went to bed and snuggled up together, and slept soundly, dreaming sweet, peaceful dreams.

And there you have it. :D Chapter five coming soon to a computer near you!


	5. The Journey

Here is chapter five. Enjoy.

CHAPTER FIVE:

Nick awoke to the sound of Zoe being sick. She absolutely hated it, and complained every morning. Nick would always tell her to think of the positives, but Zoe didn't really see the positive in being sick every morning. However, there was something very positive to think of today; they were going to Rome.

"Zoe sweetheart, are you alright?" Nick called anxiously.

"What do you think, Nick? I am being sick here! Do you think I am alright?"

"Sorry Zo. Of course you're not alright."

Zoe walked into the bedroom in her night dress and slippers. Her hair was all ruffled up and she looked rather tired. She walked over to the bed and half fell onto it.

"Don't worry about me Nick. All in a day's work when you're carrying a baby."

Nick smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Shall we get ready then?"

Zoe smiled back and nodded. They had packed their suitcases the night before, so they wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning. Zoe changed into a purple check shirt and jeans, while Nick chose jeans and a simple light blue casual shirt. They stood next to each other in the bathroom, Nick shaving, and Zoe doing her make-up.

"I'll just go and fetch the tickets." Zoe said.

"I'll get them." Nick said quickly, and hurried off to the bedroom. Zoe shrugged and said,

"Fine with me."

Zoe hadn't actually seen the tickets yet, maybe because Nick didn't want her to see how much he had spent on the plane tickets or something. Zoe picked up two suitcases just as Nick came back.

"No Zoe! I'll take them." He put the holdall on his shoulder and picked up the two suitcases, one in each hand

"Ok I'll take the wheeled ones then." She said.

They headed out of the apartment, locking it before squeezing into the lift. Nick's car had a small boot, so they put some luggage into the back seats. This time Zoe couldn't change to radio one in time, because Nick had popped in his favourite classical cd.

They drove towards the main road that would take them to the airport. Nick turned right.

"Nick, the airport is left."

"Well, actually we're going to Heathrow."

"Oh."

"What?" Nick glanced at her.

"It's just that it's a long drive."

"Don't worry, we should get there in a couple of hours or so if we take the motorway."

"Great." Zoe said sarcastically, and slumped back into her seat. She stared out the window as the city rushed by, slowly changing to suburbs before she was looking out at fields. She saw a sign, and was annoyed to see London was still eighty miles, even after they had been driving for over two hours. Finally, they crossed over the M25, and drove onto towards wherever Heathrow was. But Nick missed the turning.

"Nick! Heathrow is back there! Nick!"

"Oh oops." He said sarcastically. Zoe shook her head with a look of confusion on her face.

"What the hell, Nick? Don't tell me, Stansted."

Nick just laughed. They drove on towards the centre, past some of the London attractions. They finally reached a car park, and only then did Zoe see the big "London Victoria Station" sign.

"Nick? What are we doing here? Nick!"

"Oh stop it. Let's go inside and see, shall we?"

And so after locking the car, they headed inside. Nick showed his tickets to the lady at the ticket office. Zoe caught the words "enjoy your journey" above the noise of all the people.

"Ok Zoe, close your eyes."

"Nick!" She said, but closed them anyway. Nick led her for what seemed like ages, and Zoe felt a little self-conscious that the people might be staring at her.

"Nick, this is silly, there's probably people staring at me like I'm some weirdo."

But Nick's answer was "Ok, you can open them now."

Zoe opened her eyes slowly. A massive steam train came into focus. No, not just any old steam train.

"Oh. My. God."

She turned to face Nick.

"You are not serious, Nick."

"Oh I think I am."

"Oh Nick this is brilliant! OH MY GOD! We're going on the orient express?"

"Indeed we are, Zoe."

Zoe screeched and gave Nick a massive, bone crunching hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" She yelled. Nick laughed.

"Alright, we'd better get on."

Zoe's eyes widened as she took in the beautiful décor. The seats had a flower pattern with a lace head cloth on each headrest. There were beautiful mini chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She couldn't believe Nick had afforded this luxury. A steward showed them to their seats, presenting them with a brunch menu. Zoe laughed.

"I feel like we've travelled back to the nineteen twenties." She said. Nick passed her a leaflet. Zoe looked at Nick questionably.

"Wha….." She couldn't finish the word. The leaflet had information all about the journey, but they weren't going to straight to Rome, they were stopping in Venice on the way.

"Oh my god! What other surprises have you got up your sleeve, Nick Jordan?"

She scanned the leaflet, taking it all in. They were to stop in Paris that evening, before sleeping overnight and waking up to the magnificent views of the swiss alps on friday morning. Then they would arrive in Venice that same day for a two-night stay at a posh hotel, leaving Sunday morning for Rome, where they were to stay for three nights.

"Wow. This is amazing, Nick! Awww that's a shame, we only get a couple of hours in Paris."

"Don't worry, we'll have time to see the eiffel tower."

Zoe was rather excited, Paris, Venice and Rome! You couldn't get more romantic than that. Suddenly, a loud whistle blew.

"Looks like we're off." Nick said. Zoe looked at the leaflet. They were due to arrive in Paris at eight in the evening, and leave at ten, so there would be time to see a few of the Paris attractions. She couldn't wait.

They ate lunch as the beautiful countryside of Kent wizzed by, sunny fields of autumn crops and chocolate box villages. It was early afternoon when they got to the channel crossing. They had to switch to a coach at this point, but they would board the continental train when they got to France. The one they were on now was the Pullman one. Zoe noticed that the leaflet said jeans were not allowed.

"Nick, we can't wear jeans! We have to change to something smarter."

"Ok, we'll change when we board the continental train."

"I guess I'll wear my LBD."

Nick chuckled.

"You look sexy in that."

"So do you in your lovely suits." Zoe smiled.

When they arrived in France, they boarded the next train. A steward looked them up and down.

"I'm very sorry, sir, madam, but I'm afraid jeans are not allowed." He said in a heavy French accent.

"That's ok, we were just heading off to change."

"Very well."

Nick changed into his smartest suit, and Zoe her LBD. She slipped on her black strappy heels. Nick stared at them.

"I can still wear heels, Nick. I'll stop when I reach about six months. I mean, you don't really think I would wear those, do you?" She said, pointing to her worn trainers.

"Of course not. Just be careful ok? We don't want you tripping."

Zoe just laughed. By the time it was evening, they sat at the restaurant, eating some sort of French food. Nick seemed to enjoy it, but Zoe wasn't really into posh food, she'd be more than happy with fish and chips. She picked at the shellfish.

"Mmmm, gorgeous food, don't you think, Zo?"

"Ermm yeah it's ok."

She lowered her voice to a half-whisper.

"I'm only really eating it because it's so expensive."

"Pass it here, then"

"Nick!"

"Quickly. I'll eat the rest."

"Fine."

Zoe quickly passed Nick the plate over the table, just as a steward walked by. He looked at them with a strange expression, and said,

"Are you enjoying your meal?"

"Delicious." Nick replied.

"Yeah, it's er, very tasty." Zoe said. The steward didn't look convinced with Zoe's answer. When he had gone, they started laughing.

"Ha! Did you see the look on his face?" Zoe said.

"Yes, didn't look too pleased did he?" Nick replied.

Nick and Zoe chatted for ages about what they were going to do on their trip. Finally, they arrived in Paris. Nick checked his watch.

"Right, we've got two hours here before the train leaves. We'd better get going."

They headed out of the Gare de l'Est station, and took a taxi for the eiffel tower. The taxi was rather drab compared to their posh surroundings on the train. When they got out, Zoe gazed up in awe at the lit-up spectacle.

"Wow."

"How many times have you said that today?" Nick said jokingly.

"On this journey, I don't think I could ever say it enough."

"Indeed, it is rather beautiful. But not as beautiful as you."

"Awww you softie."

Nick was just about to take a picture of Zoe with the tower in the backround, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would you like me to take a photo of the two of you?" asked a kind french woman.

"Why thank you." Nick answered.

Afterwards…

"It's beautiful! Bye now." The woman handed back the camera and walked off. Nick and Zoe went over to a bench.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, very, I could never, ever, have imagined this, Nick."

Zoe gazed into his hazel eyes, they were so beautiful, she tried not to think that one day she would never see them again….

"Zo?"

"I'm fine." Zoe looked at the ground. She mustn't think of these of these things! They had five years…..

Zoe stiffened. She suddenly remembered that it had been a year since the operation, which made it four left….

"Zoe, you're crying." Nick said gently.

"I…I….."

"Oh sweetheart…" Nick took her in his arms. She started sobbing into his black jacket. Nick had already guessed why.

"Shhhhh…..don't think of that, Zo, this is a happy day."

"I know, I know….." She wiped away the tears. Nick was right, there was no point in thinking of it, they still had four years….

four whole years…

four little years….

four precious years…

And there you go! I hope you enjoyed it, new chapter soon! :D xx


	6. The Water

Hey people, here's chapter six! Sorry for the long wait, I've been so stuck on what to do with this chapter. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 6:

Why did a love so amazing and beautiful have to be like this? Nick was Zoe's life, her love, her everything. Her soul mate…..and one day he wouldn't be there anymore. Why? Why did it have to happen to them? Love is supposed to last forever, but Zoe knew that only in her heart would it do so. Because all that kept going through her head was,

Four years.

Zoe had tried not to think about it as she lie there in bed, tears trickling down her face. She wanted to just go to sleep and dream of a world where Nick would be with her forever. And she did dream. After hours of lying there, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, scenes drifting into her mind of Nick's eyes staring into hers, laughing in the car and walking on a beach. It didn't make sense, but it blocked out the terrible thoughts she had had while awake. It was like pain relief, but pain relief doesn't last forever.

Zoe awoke, a feeling of nausea took over her and she burst into the bathroom to be sick. It made her realise one thing, this was no good for the baby, being so stressed. She must stop being so selfish, the baby was her priority, and like it or not, this was what she had to focus on, giving birth to Nick's child. So Zoe got up, and went back into her bunk bed. She thought of herself in this bed, this is what it would be like when-

-No, she mustn't think of it.

"Zo?"

Zoe jumped, she'd been too busy thinking to realise Nick had woken up.

"Morning Nick."

"Morning Zoe. What time is it?" Nick said, his voice groggy from sleep. He sat up and looked at his watch. Nick groaned after registering the time as being only ten minutes past five.

"Sorry I woke you." Zoe said, leaning over the bed so she could see him. They were sleeping in bunk beds, with her at the top.

"It's ok sweetheart."

Zoe smiled and, without warning, got out of bed, deciding to snuggle up to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Zoe caressed Nick's cheek, and locked eyes with his for one second before gently pressing her lips to his mouth. She moved her hand to Nick's hair, entwining her fingers in it. All the heartache disappeared as she kissed him, Zoe's thoughts just narrowed down to her and Nick, the way he kissed, his hand on her waist, the way his soft hair felt beneath her fingers.

Nick's kisses grew more passionate, like there was a sense of urgency in them. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered her name, causing Zoe to sigh in pleasure. Nick gently lowered Zoe onto the bed, never taking his eyes of hers.

"You've woken up quickly Mr. Jordan!"

Nick said nothing, he only laughed quietly in her ear.

"….And a coffee and orange juice to go with that please….thank you." Nick said to the steward. Fifteen minutes later, the breakfast arrived. It consisted of two poached eggs on toast, two bowls of berries and cream, two large chocolate muffins, and the drinks.

"If you require anything else, do no hesitate to ring the bell." The French steward said, before closing the door. The couple tucked into their delicious breakfast, savouring all the flavours.

"This is….delicious." Zoe said between a mouthful.

"Mmmhmm" Nick replied, still chewing.

In the evening, before they were due to arrive in Venice, Nick and Zoe decided to check out the bar car, which had a baby grand piano according to the website. A man was playing "Liebestraum" on it.

"Liebestraum is one of my favourite piano pieces." Nick said, "Do you know what it means in German?"

"No I don't."

"Dreams of love."

"Oh I see." Zoe said, smiling. "It's beautiful."

The bar car had a nice atmosphere, people chatting with the sweet melody in the background, while a couple of smartly dressed stewards served drinks to the passengers.

It wasn't long before they got to Venice, where Nick and Zoe would stay for two-nights. They got off the Orient Express at Santa Lucia station, before heading to their hotel by boat. Zoe took in the sights of the beautiful city. It was getting dark, but they would have plenty of time for sightseeing the next day.

"Do you want to go on a gondola tomorrow?" Nick asked, "Or is that a stupid question?"

"Stupid Question Nick Jordan."

They checked into Hotel Cipriani, which was posh to say the least. With their room on the top floor, Nick and Zoe had a magnificent view of Venice.

"Oh how I've missed a shower!" Zoe said, walking into the luxurious bathroom. "I hated having to use those bloody wash basins!"

"Zo, you've only been without a shower for one day."

"I know, but seriously, they need to get some showers in that train!" she said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Nick laughed loudly, he loved how Zoe made him laugh without even trying to. He settled on reading some magazines while waiting for his turn in the shower. A few minutes later, Zoe emerged, her dark hair all scruffed up like she had been pulled through a bush backwwards. She went off to find her hairbrush while Nick went into the bathroom. Zoe didn't even try to read the magazines, which were in Italian. Luckily she had brought her Vogue mag with her though. She flicked through, and spotted the most gorgeous Dolce & Gabbana dress. But at £930, there was absolutely no way Zoe could have it. It was a short white floral dress, with black straps and a black tulle underskirt. The floral pattern was of red, green, blue and pink flowers. The neckline was heart-shaped and the hem of the floaty skirt was just above the knee. Zoe sighed and closed the magazine, before she could start imagining how lovely it would look on her. She dumped it on the table in front of her, leaving an airbrushed Cheryl Cole to stare up at Zoe.

Nick burst out of the bathroom, smiling at his girlfriend's now silky hair.

"I see you've tamed that wild hair of yours."

"Hahaha, indeed."

Nick went off to sort out his own hair, while Zoe got two glasses of lemonade for them both. After they had watched some TV, it was time for bed. They had woken up quite early today, so Nick and Zoe went to bed a little earlier than usual. It was also going to be a long, hot day of sightseeing tomorrow. Italy was still quite warm in September.

Zoe got a much better sleep that night, she had been much happier that day. After all, what's the point of worrying about something four years away?

The morning sun cast bright light into the room as Zoe opened the curtains, blinding her for a second. She looked out over the water, the sun dancing on it's surface. She felt Nick's arms wrap around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Good morning Nick." Zoe smiled, planting a kiss on his lips. "I wasn't sick this morning."

"Well that's good! We better get some breakfast, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, I'm starving."

The couple headed down to the restaurant, which overlooked the calm water. Each table had a vase of flowers, which looked rather nice. An hour later, they were on a boat heading for the city centre. Nick promised he would take Zoe for a ride on a gondola around sunset, which would be quite romantic. First they headed to the shops, and as they they were walking past one particular shop, Zoe stopped. It was none other that the Dolce & Gabbana boutique, and the dress Zoe had seen in Vogue was displayed in the window!

"Oh wow." Zoe said.

"Do you want have a look inside Zo?"

"I'd love to Nick, but you and I both know we can't really afford that kind of stuff."

"Zoe Hanna, I'm clinical lead of the best ED in the country, I have plenty of money. If you want something, you can have it, we're on holiday after all."

"Wha-really?"

"Of course."

"Well I did see that dress in Vogue." Zoe pointed.

"Let's go then!" Nick replied, taking her by the hand. Zoe thought the two of them looked out of place in this shop, Nick in a white casual shirt and jeans, and herself in a yellow sundress and sandals, amongst all the chic designer clothes. She found her dream dress and headed to the changing rooms. Two minutes later, Zoe came out. The dress matched beautifully against her olive skin.

"Wow you look beautiful Zoe. Give us a twirl!"

Zoe did so, smiling.

"It looks lovely on you, so do you want it?"

"Oh Nick, I'd love it!"

"It's yours then."

Zoe said a big "thank you!" before going back into the changing room. After her dress had been paid for in euros, and they went back out into the Italian sunshine, Zoe gave Nick a big kiss on the lips. The couple browsed some other shops, then went to look at some of the attractions in "The Floating city". The next few hours were spent at St Mark's Square, the Accademia art gallery, St Mark's Basilica, souvenir shops and many other things. Nick and Zoe had dinner in a posh restaurant before he took her on a gondola ride on the Grand Canal, as promised.

Nick got in the gondola smoothly, but when it was Zoe's turn, she tripped. Nick had to grab her hand quickly to stop her going for a swim. Soon they got going, the gondolier gliding his oar through the water, which the setting sun reflected on.

"This place…I've never been to such a beautiful city." Zoe said.

"I know, we should come back here one time, maybe with junior in there." Nick replied. Zoe laughed and pulled Nick towards her, sealing the day with a kiss.


	7. Rome

_Hello, here is chapter seven, hope you enjoy reading! This one's slightly shorter than the previous._

_Zoe groaned as a voice spoken over a tannoy filled the station._

"_God I hate those things." She said, "Especially in supermarkets with a "staff announcement", and they always repeat themselves."_

"_Well Zoe, people need to know if any trains might be delayed." Nick replied._

"_Oh is that what they're saying? I'm half glad it's in Italian so I don't have to even try _to listen to what they're saying, there's enough noise in this bloody station as it is."

Nick smiled to himself as he and his girlfriend wound through all the people, holding her hand. They eventually found the exit to the station, and made their way to the Cavalieri hotel, one of the most luxurious hotels in Rome.

When they entered, Zoe gasped. She thought the hotel in Venice had been magnificent, but this was doubly stunning. It had a private art collection, a grand spa, and was set in beautiful parkland.

"Nick…..I never thought you could top the other hotel but….wow."

"Wait until you see the suite." Nick laughed.

"Suite? How the hell did you afford-"

"Shh." Nick interrupted.

The couple took the lift up to their Alcove suite, which Nick had decided on.

"Oh my….." Zoe took in the room, never had she seen such luxury, and never had she thought she'd be able stay in such a stunning hotel.

"Nick Jordan, have you won the lottery? No seriously, tell me how you paid for this, Nick! This is for celebrities! You bought me a Dolce & Gabbana dress but this….this to stay in?"

"Zoe darling, what did I tell you in Venice?"

"This must've cost thousands Nick! You didn't have to, any hotel would've done, but you chose the best hotel in Rome?" Zoe replied. She wasn't angry, just a bit overwhelmed. As she walked around taking it all in, Nick came up from behind, turned her around and before Zoe could utter a word, he was kissing her.

The following morning, Zoe still couldn't her head around how Nick had afforded the hotel suite. She gave up asking after the kiss, and just hoped he hadn't spent too much money. What she didn't know was Nick had been planning this trip for quite a while, so he'd saved up a fair bit of cash.

Zoe decided to wear her D&G dress today, she was pleasantly surprised her sandals matched perfectly. Nick on the other hand, had settled on pretty much the same clothes as the day before. After a breakfast more delicious than you could imagine, Nick and Zoe headed out into the Italian capital to do some sightseeing.

First they went to the colosseum, where they gained quite a few pictures. Nick got the camcorder out and filmed the inside, turning slowly in a full circle. When Zoe came into view she laughed and put her hand in front of the lens. Nick and Zoe learnt a lot of history visiting the colosseum, and stayed there for nearly an hour before leaving to see the many other attractions in Rome. By the time they had seen the Papal Basilica, the Pantheon, and the Mausoleum Of Hadrian, it was time for lunch. Nick took Zoe to a small restaurant which served a selection of delicious lunches for hungry tourists and the civilians of Rome alike.

The couple had a grilled Panini each filled with cheese and ham, with a drink to go with it. Zoe had an orange juice, she had gone off coffee a bit since becoming pregnant. Nick had a Café Latte, which to him tasted even better than the star bucks ones. You can't beat food or drink from it's native country after all. After their late lunch, it was nearly 4pm., so Nick and Zoe decided to get going to the Villa Borghese gardens.

"We can't stay here too long Zoe, we've still got the Capitoline hill and the Trevi Fountain to go yet." Nick said when they arrived.

"Oh come on, it's only four o' clock, and I thought you wanted to go and visit the fountain in the evening anyway?" Zoe replied with a questioning look.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave everything until the last minute." he said.

"Nick, we're on _holiday, _not at work. Relax."

"Alright, alright."

"I'm gonna take some photos of the gardens, I won't go far." Zoe got up from the bench they were sitting on and walked off. Thirty photos later Nick and Zoe headed to the Capitoline hill. Tonight would be their last night in Rome, so they had tried to see as many attractions as possible. One place they hadn't been was Vatican city, which wasn't very far away. Nick thought perhaps they could go tomorrow before their plane departure.

After two hours spent at the hill and the museum, which had shut just as Nick and Zoe came out, they walked to the Trevi Fountain. Zoe wasn't sure which place she had enjoyed more, Venice or Rome. They were both beautiful and she couldn't decide between the two of them.

There were quite a few tourists dotted around the fountain, some of them throwing coins into it's clear water. Nick filmed it while Zoe took pictures with her Fujifilm camera. This had to be the most stunning attraction in Rome, it was simply amazing.

"Well, we'd better thrown a few coins in then." Nick said, reaching into his pocket. He chucked them in, but as they flew through the air, his face fell. He started fumbling around in his pocket.

"Oh Nick Jordan, don't tell me, you've thrown too much in?" Zoe laughed.

"Y-yes I have." Nick replied, his voice quiet. "I-I threw in a few euros a-accidently."

"Don't worry about it, I mean, it's not like you're going to dive in are y-" but before Zoe could finish, Nick got in the fountain.

"NICK! What the hell are you doing? Didn't you listen to me? It's just a few poxy euros, no big deal!" Zoe half shouted.

Nick looked a right idiot, up to his knees in water. People were staring, some filming on their mobiles, others whispering to each other, thinking he was trying to steal money. Nick got on all fours, frantically searching, with only his head visible above the water. Zoe gave up trying to get him out, he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. After a few minutes, Nick breathed a sigh of relief, and waded towards the edge of the fountain.

"Out you come then." Zoe reached her hand out to him.

"Zoe, it wasn't money."

"What? So what the hell did you go in for then?" she replied.

Nick got on one knee in the water, and a ring appeared above the surface.

"It wasn't meant to be like this but I might as well do it now I'm wet.….Zoe Hanna, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Zoe gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears fell from her brown eyes as she nodded, she was utterly speechless. Nick slipped the ring onto Zoe's left ring finger. It was a plain silver band with a single, beautiful diamond set in the middle. It was simple but elegant. People clapped as Zoe helped Nick get out of the fountain, some were even cheering.

Nick was soaking wet, Zoe was rather hungry, and both were quite tired from their day of sightseeing, but Nick and Zoe had never been happier in their whole lives as they walked back to their hotel, hand in hand.


	8. Party Time

Hi again, just a quick note: in this chapter I mention Warren is dead. I know he wasn't dead in October last year but I've decided in my story he is already dead by October. Enjoy! :D

It had been two weeks since Nick and Zoe had got back from their trip, they had told everyone not only were they engaged, but expecting a baby as well. It had resulted in the staff arranging an engagement party, which was to be held at the local restaurant that evening. Nick had told them there was no need, but no one had listened. As all the staff were very busy as usual, they had hired a party organiser to get their reserved room ready. Zoe was looking forward to it, whereas Nick wasn't so keen.

"So future Mrs. Jordan, what are you going to wear tonight?" Kirsty asked, smiling.

"Oh, well Nick bought me a Dolce and Gabbana dress in Venice, so I think I'll wear that."

"He bought you a D and G? You are one lucky girl Zoe, what a gentleman."

Zoe laughed, "I suppose he is. I thought I'd better put some use into the dress before it gets too small."

"Yeah, true. How far along are you anyway?" Kirsty replied.

"Two months, so that dress isn't gonna fit much longer!" Zoe smiled.

"Ladies, please stop your girly chat and GET BACK TO WORK." Nick said, his voice raised on the last four words.

"Looks like he's back to his usual self." Zoe sighed.

"Yeah…anyway I'll catch you later at lunch." Kirsty said.

"See you then." Zoe headed to the cubicles to find a vomiting child.

"Ok….and you must be Tom."

After lunch, Zoe headed outside into the October rain. Surely one cigarette wouldn't hurt. She got out her lighter and lit her cigarette. Just as she popped it into her mouth, a hand snatched it out.

"I don't think so."

"Nick, it was only going to be one." Zoe complained.

"I don't care. You know it's not healthy to smoke while pregnant." He replied.

"One a day wouldn't do any harm!" She said as Nick stubbed the cigarette out with his foot.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't mean to get annoyed with you Zoe, but I just want you and the baby to be healthy. Promise me you'll at least try and stop, ok?"

"Ok, ok. I'll try." Zoe sighed, there was no point in arguing with Nick.

"Good girl." Nick kissed the top of Zoe's head. "See you later." He went back into the E.D. He was right, it wasn't any good for Zoe or the baby. So she walked over to a smoking old man, and handed the box of cigarettes to him.

"I don't need them." Zoe said, and went through the hospital doors.

"Cheers, love!" The man called, grateful for the free gift.

"Hey Zoe!" Kirsty said when she spotted her. "I was wondering if you'd like to get ready at my place tonight, we could have a proper chat, and to be honest, I've been a bit lonely at home recently. I've got Nita, I know, but it would be nice to catch up."

"I'd love to Kirsty! I'll go and tell Nick, just so he knows."

"Ok great! You can come home in my car. We can pick your dress up from Nick's flat on the way if you like."

"Yeah sure." Zoe smiled. She walked to Nick's office to tell him of their plans.

Kirsty was happy she could catch up with her friend. Now that Warren was dead she could do whatever she liked, and no one could tell her what to do anymore. It was like a whole new life.

The staff had had to work slightly longer shifts that day, as there had been an RTA, and five people (two of which were seriously injured) had been taken into the E.D. By the time they had finished, it was 5:45p.m., leaving Kirsty and Zoe only an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready for the party. Zoe didn't have her own car anymore, as she and Nick had sold it. They had agreed there was no point in travelling separately now that they were together again, and that the money made from the car would come in handy when the baby arrived. So Nick drove home by himself that day, happy he could listen to Classic F.M. without Zoe changing to Radio One or listening to her Lady Gaga CD, which he found rather boring.

Kirsty and Zoe stopped briefly at the flat to pick up Zoe's outfit, she had decided not to change there and then, as she didn't want to get it messed up when she had a drink at Kirsty's place later on. The two friends had lots of fun listening to their favourite music on the way, as loud as they liked. If Zoe had been in Nick's car he would have complained it was too loud, but with fun-loving Kirsty, there was no volume limit. They listened to tracks like _Just Dance _and _All Night Long_, perfect songs to get into the party mood. Soon they arrived at Kirtsty's house, by which time it was 6:00p.m.

"Do you want a coffee Zoe?" Kirsty asked.

"Oh orange juice would be fine, if you have any, that is." Zoe replied.

"Yeah, sure. Back in a tick." Kirsty dumped her bag in the lounge and went through to the kitchen while Zoe sat down on the worn but very comfy sofa. Kirsty was back quickly with the juice and a coffee for herself, along with a plate of custard creams.

"Help yourself." She set the plate on a coffee table near Zoe.

"Thanks." Zoe reached for two of her favourite biscuits.

"I know they're your favourite." Kirsty smiled. "Anyway, we've only got an hour to get ready, it's plenty of time really, but I don't like to rush." Kirsty said as she sat next to her friend on the sofa.

"Yeah I don't like to either." Zoe said, "At home I prefer to take my time with things, if I rush it's just like work."

"Oh I agree."

When the girls had finished their drinks, Kirsty taking longer with a hot drink obviously, they headed upstairs to do their make-up.

"Oh no! I forgot my make-up bag at the flat! I've only got lipstick in my handbag, but that's not glam enough is it?" Zoe laughed.

"No not really, you could borrow my stuff if you want, I bought a new mascara the other day, so no need to worry about using someone else's." Kirsty replied.

"Oh Kirsty, you're a star!" Zoe smiled her thanks.

"No problem. I'm not sure what to wear, should I wear….." Kirsty got two dresses out of her wardrobe. "…..this one…." She held a turquoise LBD up, "…or this one?" Kirsty held a black strapless dress up in her other hand.

"I see your problem. It's difficult…." Zoe thought for a moment before saying, "I think the black one would be best, the other one will be a bit too much with your red high heels you're planning on."

"Ok great! It's always good to get someone else's opinion!" Kirsty was grateful, she considered herself lucky to have a friend like Zoe, their friendship had grown and grown over the past few months, Kirsty had supported Zoe during her break-up with Nick, and Zoe had done the same when Kirsty had told her of the beatings. They were the best of friends.

While Kirsty changed into her pretty dress, Zoe did her make-up in the bathroom, deciding on shimmery brown eye shadow, a peach blusher, and of course the new mascara, which Kirsty had said she could keep. Zoe finished with her own dark pink lipstick. Kirsty didn't have the right colour foundation for Zoe's skin tone, but Zoe didn't mind, her face didn't really need it, she was lucky to have a naturally smooth complexion. Kirsty, on the other hand, was more adventurous with her make-up, she used a natural eye shadow, like Zoe, but put on fake eyelashes, and bright red lipstick. She had just enough time to paint her nails a matching red.

With ten minutes to go, the two friends grabbed their bags and slipped into their heels, Kirsty wore her sky scraper shiny red heels, which matched her nails and lips perfectly, and Zoe her pink strappy ones. Kirsty had her curly hair down, with silver hoop earrings and a diamond bracelet, along with her favourite ring. Zoe wore some pink butterfly earrings, a pink diamond necklace, and of course her engagement ring, which sparkled in the moonlight as she and Kirsty went outside and got in the car.

"Lets go!" Kirsty smiled, half chucking her black clutch bag into the back. She turned on the radio. "God, I felt like a teenager again, getting ready for a party, it's still so fun!"

"Yes it is, getting ready is only half the fun!" Zoe replied. Suddenly _Teenage Dream _came on.

"Very Appropriate!" Kirsty laughed, starting the car.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant, five minutes late. Kirsty parked her car in a nearby car park, which was free after 6p.m. The girls walked arm in arm into the busy restaurant, where a waiter took them to the reserved party room. Everyone smiled at them as they walked in, Kirsty headed to Tess, Dixie and the rest of the girls while Zoe walked over to Nick.

"Sorry I'm late." She kissed him on the lips.

"It's fine. You look beautiful." Nick whispered in Zoe's ear.

"Hahahaha, stop it, my cheeks will be blushed more than they already are." Zoe laughed.

There were two large tables in the room, with large selections of party food, and drinks. Normally Zoe would've had a red wine, but obviously had a diet coke instead.

Party music played in the background while everyone chatted away, enjoying themselves. Kirsty got a bit drunk, dancing around a lot when her favourite songs played. No one had ever seen her so wild. Nick told her he didn't want her having a hangover in the morning, but she just shrugged and carried on dancing. Adam sneakily slipped some sausage rolls and sandwiches into his pockets, so he could have a snack when he got home. Luckily no one noticed, but Jeff wondered why there was only two sandwiches left so soon.

At the end of the party, Charlie raised a toast.

"To Nick and Zoe!" He shouted.

Everyone raised their glasses and clapped. Nick seemed to be enjoying himself more after a couple of glasses of wine, soon he was having a slow dance with Zoe. By the time it was 11:00p.m., nearly all the food was gone, the music was still playing, and Kirsty was still dancing. It seemed like the party would never end.

There you go, I hope you like that chapter! New one soon.!


End file.
